happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Undone – The Sweater Song
'''Undone – The Sweater Song '''is a song by American alternative rock band Weezer. Plot Britton walks into a building. He's not wearing his usual shirt, and is instead wearing a turtleneck sweater. A thought bubble reveals that Lammy gave it to him as a gift. As Britt walks to a front seat row, he sees his friend, Josh. They start conversing for a bit while the Weezer members (in HTF form) are performing a song in front of them, and the whole crowd. As they talk, Josh offers Britt a beer, who accepts it, with a somewhat deadpan look on his face. Britton walks down the street now. He sees Lammy down the street and walks up to her. He blushes as she hugs him and pats his sweater. She holds his hand as they both wait for a bus. When they get on the bus, Britt begins to hallucinate. He sees his sweater being pulled by a loose thread. It unravels as it's shown that Flippy (who's flipped out for no discernible reason) is pulling the thread, and the threads are actually keeping wounds stitched closed. Before it could open the wounds, he stopped hallucinating. Britton is now talking to Giggles. Giggles is being a little less uppity than usual, looking a little embarrassed even. Britt looks at her as she asks a question. Britton gets off the bus with Lammy. He and her walk together down the sidewalk past other HTFs. As Flippy goes past them, someone opens a bottle of champagne. The resulting noise reminds Flippy of a gunshot, which causes him to flip out for real this time. He grabs a loose thread and Britt's sweater unravels as he walks away. When Britt realizes what's happening, he sees his stitched wounds being pulled on. Flippy yanks really hard and the wounds all open up, causing Britt to bleed out. Britton wakes up in a hospital bed, and looks at the calender. It actually seems to be the day before his apparent death, meaning it could have been some sort of coma dream. He gets up and walks down the hall as everything around him is monochrome but himself. He sees a very long thread float past him, which is in color. He chases after it and past a bunch of faceless, monochrome Tree Friends. As he chases the thread outside, he sees that the world is much brighter and colorful than in his dream. He looks around, remembering the familiar faces of the area. He actually begins to smile, then walks off, as the thread wraps around him and forms the sweater he wore in his dreams. Lyrics Josh: Hey bra, how we doin' man? Britt: Alright. Josh: It's been a while man, life's so rad! This band's my favorite man, don't ya love 'em? Britt: Yeah. Josh: Aw man, you want a beer? Britt: All right. Josh: Aw man, this is the best. I'm so glad we're all back together and stuff. This is great, man. Britt: Yeah. Josh: Hey, did you know about the party after the show? Britt: Yeah. Josh: Aw man, it's gonna be the best, I'm so stoked! Take it easy bra. I'm me Me be Goddamn I am I can Sing and Hear me Know me If you want to destroy my sweater Hold this thread as I walk away Giggles: Hey, what's up? Britton: Not much. Giggles: Did you hear about the party? Britt: Yeah. Giggles: Um, I think I'm gonna go but, um, my friends don't really wanna go. Could I get a ride? Oh no It go It gone Bye-bye (bye) Who I I think I sink And I die If you want to destroy my sweater (Woah woah woah woah) Hold this thread as I walk away (As I walk away) Watch me unravel, I'll soon be naked Lying on the floor (lying on the floor) I've come undone If you want to destroy my sweater (Woah woah woah woah) Hold this thread as I walk away (As I walk away) Watch me unravel, I'll soon be naked Lying on the floor (lying on the floor) I've come undone If you want to destroy my sweater (I don't want to destroy your tank-top) Hold this thread as I walk away (Let's be friends and just walk away) Watch me unravel, I'll soon be naked (It's good to see you lying there in your Superman skivvies) Lying on the floor (Lying on the floor) I've come undone Deaths *Britton bleeds out when all of his wounds open from them not being stitched in his dream. (debatable) Trivia *For the music video, Josh's British accent is noticeably dropped in exchange for a somewhat surfer-like voice. In similar vein, Britt's voice is deepened, and Giggles' voice sounds more mature. *The whole music video really seems to be a metaphor. The sweater unraveling reveals that they're stitching wounds closed, which is a metaphor for someone who hides the scars of their past. When Flippy actually yanks the thread and Britt's wounds open up, it's based off the saying "reopening old wounds" which means to remember and talk about bad, maybe even traumatic, memories. Category:Music Videos